You Belong With Me
by erotomaniac
Summary: BANG! BANG! BANG! Argh! The morning starts with irritation. I guess Mom is the one knocking on my door right now. Oh my!


BANG! BANG! BANG!

Argh! The morning starts with irritation. I guess Mom is the one knocking on my door right now. Oh my!

Chapter ONE

"Lilian Jane Stewart! Wake up already. You'll be late for school."

It was Mom alright. Waking me up for school. School? Oh! Right. Junior days, here I come. Starting in a new city, new school, new teachers, friends, and classmates. I left Dorotha a month ago. Now, we live in some place. This busy city is note my idea of relaxing meadows, quiet school, and normal people. Here, I am surrounded by mostly rich people. If you're not rich, you're probably the not-so-rich. As for me, We're the average. I don't even now what we're doing here.

Oh! Mom. Moving here was all because of Mom. She had a client here and we had to move here. I don't really get what her job is but she knows a lot of people (which is kinda freaky). And since Dad's out of the picture (they just divorced a year ago), I had to work too. I am currently working now in a diner. The diner's pretty busy. I mean like, most people come to eat here. I'm just new here. But they accepted me due to my experience as a waitress in Dorotha. I guess I was destined to be a "DINER GIRL".

Since I live with the rich people, schools here are way expensive for us. Even with mom's job and my job, still she can't send me to school due to it's expensive (way way expensive) tuition fees and etcs. But due to my mom knowing many people, which is kinda weird and freaky for me (it turned out to be helpful though), I got into an expensive school at a scholarship. She happens to know the owner/principal of the school. Mom pleaded Amanda, the school's owner/principal, to give me a scholarship exam. But due to the records of my previous school, I was known there as "Freaky Genius Girl" (name courtesy of my bestfriend in freshman years which turned into an mean girl, enemy, in our sophomore years), she granted me the scholarship without even taking the test. So now, today, I will be going to a new school. Filled with rich teens and high social standards.

I got up before my mom would go up here again and bang on the door. I headed straight to my closet. Somehow I felt nervous in going to this school. I don't know anyone. I opened the closet door and felt a bit nervous. Yup. This is why I'm nervous. I don't know what to wear. I've never been in this type of school. What type of clothes do they wear? Oh My! I don't know. Do they wear casual? Nope. I bet it's some expensive sort of... Argh! I don't know. Stop panicking, Lily. You can do this. I got casual clothes from my closet. I got my blue top, denim short skirts and black leggings. I got my fave sneakers too. It was signed by Justin Timberlake. Eeep! I remember that day. I took a quick shower. I put on my clothes and looked at the mirror. I felt a tingling in my spine. I took a relieving sigh.

"Lily, you can do this. YOu're SUPERGAL," I said to myself.

As I fix my hair, I heard Mom calling for me.

"Lily. Get down already. Breakfast is served. Hurry! Or you'll be late for school."

I just let my hair fall just the way it is and hurried down stairs. The last thing I want to happen is for me to be late in some unknown school. As I head downstairs, I can picture what would happen if I would be late for school. Walking down the hall, I don't even know what the hall looks like, alone while the students are in their rooms taking respective classes. What great humiliation would that be? Wandering around the school, don't know where my class should be. Where? Oh my.

I headed straight to the dining table. Something caught my sight but was diverted to Mom. Mom is in some business woman outfit of some sort which is partially covered by an apron. Mom has always a sense of fashion. I giggled.

"What?," Mom asked. "Is it my outfit again?"

"No, Mom. It's fine. It's kinda cute. New shoes?" I tried to change the subject.

"Pfft. No they're not I just shined them... Wait! You're trying to change the subject."

Oh no! I have to think of something or I'm B-U-S-T-E-D.

"O'course not. Let's have breakfast, Mom. Come sit."

Whew. I felt relieved. I hate it when Mom lectures me about changing the subject and bending the truth. Oh! And also double questioning. So we sat down and ate. Mom grabbed a small brown envelope lying on top of our dining table. Wait! That what I noticed on the table before giggling at Mom's attire. I felt the tingling sensation I felt upstairs when I was nervous on what to wear. Am I nervous? Of what? Of what that envelope contains. I stopped eating my omelet. Mom looked at me and handed me the envelope.

"The school sent this. It contains your schedule and I asked for a map. Goodluck Lily." Mom was like a bit nervous. Wait. Whay was she nervous. Ain't I the one to be nervous?

"Thanks Mom. I rea..." She cut me off.

"Are you ready for school? I'll be the one to drive you there. Eat faster or we'll be late for school."

That was weird. Why did she do that? Anyway, I finished my omelet and went to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth while thinking what the school was like. I finished brushing and grabbed my bag and hurried outside. Mom was already in her car. In our worn out, not that much, Honda Civic Coupe. I hopped in and put my seatbelt on. Without a word, Mom drove to Edinsburgh High School. It took us 5 mins to get to school. I grabbed my bag from the backseat. Before I even got out, Mom grabbed my hand.

"Goodluck Lily. I know you'll do good." Mom was teary. What was that??

"Mom. It's not like it's my first year in highschool. I'm in my third now, Mom. I know how to handle this."

"Well. It is your first time here. You don't know people here yet. So I'm a bit worried."

"Mom! I'm not the kid you used to worry ab..."

"I know. I know. But I'm just... Okay. Go out then. DO great."

Okay.. Awkward. Mom drove away and I waved goodbye. As I turned to face the school, I didn't foresee this coming. This is not my school. I wanted to run away. I wanted to go back in the car and go home. What do I do??s 


End file.
